The present invention generally relates generally to commands and, more particularly, to macros used to perform commands
On the forefront in the advancement of the home entertainment industry is the convergence of home entertainment components into one system. PCs, TVs, DVDs, CD players, EPGs (Electronic Program Guides), tuners, etc., are being integrated to form a single entertainment system, namely, convergence systems. However, as these components are integrated into one system, standardization of user interfaces among all components is progressively challenged.
Currently, users may employ a plurality of input devices to interface with convergence systems. For example, remote control devices typical of a television or VCR have been developed to be used with convergence systems. Additionally, user interfaces such as graphical user interfaces, are currently used to aid in assisting integration of components for convergence systems. For instance, a typical feature of both graphical user interfaces and remote control devices used in convergence systems is the ability to record command sequences and store them in a macro that is referenced by a macro element such as a macro key. A macro element or key allows a user to access a command sequence that is stored in the memory of the system as a macro. Typical macro elements are soft keys, such as icons, macro buttons, etc., accessible through a graphical user interface and hard keys, such as the buttons on a remote control device, keys on a keyboard, etc.
One example of a macro would be storing a sequence of commands such as opening a document, copying a portion of the text within the document, pasting the copied portion of text into another document, and saving the new document containing the pasted text. A user can create a macro to perform this sequence of functions and save the macro on the system where it may be accessed through a macro element such as a button or icon within the graphical user interface. Therefore, users can create multiple macros to increase efficiency and reduce mundane tasks.
As a further example, suppose a user wanted to create a macro using a universal remote control device for TVs, VCRs, stereos, etc. Current technology allows a user to select a sequence of commands using the remote control device and store the sequence of commands in a macro that is accessed by a macro key on the remote control device. For instance, a user may perform a sequence of commands to set up a VCR for recording a program that may include the steps of turning on the VCR, selecting a menu, and selecting a record function. Storing this sequence of events in a macro, and accessing the macro through the use of a macro key on the remote control device, simplifies the steps involved in programming a VCR which further allows a user to record programs more frequently due to the ease of programming.
Currently, convergence systems have the capability to autonomously record functions i.e. record macros using graphical user interfaces, record macros using remote control devices, etc., but these systems fall short of recording a sequence of commands initiated from any source within the convergence system. Further, current systems do not allow macros to be accessed from any usable macro element source (i.e., remote controls, devices, user interfaces, keyboards, etc.). For example, the user may wish to use a remote control device to create the VCR recording macro and macro button mentioned above, but would further want to select commands located within a graphical user interface containing an electronic program guide. Current systems do not allow users to record macros for remote control devices using command or functions native to graphical user interfaces. Additionally, current systems are unable to assign command sequences, regardless of the source, to any macro element (i.e., hard keys, soft keys, etc.) accessible by the system.
Therefore, what is needed is a method, system, user interface, software, and signal to allow sequences of commands, from remote controls and other sources, to be assigned to any user interface element.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method, in a system using commands, the method comprising the steps of selecting a sequence of at least one remote control command and at least one user interface command, and assigning the sequence of commands to at least one user interface element.
The present invention further provides a convergence system comprising at least one processor, memory operably associated with the processor, at least one remote control device for selecting at least one remote control command, at least one user interface configured to input at least one user interface command, and a program of instructions. The program of instructions configured to be executed by the processor and stored in the memory, the program including instructions configured to select a sequence of at least one remote control command and at least one user interface command, and to assign the sequence of commands to at least one user interface element.
The present invention further provides a graphical user interface (GUI) comprising means for selecting a sequence of at least one remote control command and at least one user interface command, and means for assigning the sequence of commands to at least one user interface element.
The present invention further provides a computer readable medium tangibly embodying a program of instructions, the program of instructions implementing the method of selecting a sequence of at least one remote control command and at least one user interface command, and assigning the sequence of commands to at least one user interface element.
The present invention further provides a signal embodied in a propagation medium, the signal comprising at least one instruction configured to select a sequence of at least one remote control command and at least one user interface command, and at least one instruction configured to assign the sequence of commands to at least one user interface element.
It is an object of the present invention to assign macros to software and hardware macro elements regardless of the source of macros.
It is another object of the present invention to allow users to select macro commands using all user interfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to create macros automatically.
It is a further object of the present invention to monitor macro generation efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to monitor thresholds for macro definition.
One advantage the present invention provides to users is the capability to assign a macro containing a sequence of commands to software or hardware macro elements.
A further advantage the present invention provides to users is the ability to assign macro elements to a sequence of macro commands regardless of the macro command source.
Another advantage the present invention provides to users is the ability to automatically record a macro.
A further advantage the present invention provides to users is the ability to use macro commands to create additional macros.
A further advantage the present invention provides to users is the ability to monitor macro generation efficiency.